Naruto: Revenge of the Uchiha
by StriderHiryuZero
Summary: In this one shot special, Kakashi faces off against Sasuke in one final bout to correct his past mistakes!


**Authors Notes:**

**-**This is a one shot special based on the events of the film _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ mixed with the manga _Naruto_.

-This is MS Sasuke and Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Kakashi, for clarification.

-Italics indicate thoughts, if you haven't read my other fanfiction.

-Special thank you to both George Lucas and Masashi Kishimoto for each respective series. Enjoy the special!

**Naruto: Revenge of the Uchiha**

The scenery is the Valley of the End. Standing on Madara's statue is Sakura and in front of her is Sasuke.

Sakura: Take me with you! I love you, Sasuke!

Sasuke looks past her to see Kakashi standing on Hashirama's statue with his hands on his hips.

Sakura: No!

Sasuke: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!

Sasuke activates one Susano'o arm and starts to choke Sakura by the neck.

Kakashi: Let her go, Sasuke!

She continues to be choked.

Kakashi: Let her go!

Sasuke lets her go promptly, in which she falls unconscious. Sasuke's MS reverts to the 3 Tomoe Sharingan.

Sasuke: You turned her against me!

Kakashi: You have done that yourself!

Sasuke: You will not take her from me!

Kakashi: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this masked man to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.

Sasuke: Don't lecture me, Kakashi. I see through the lies of the Senju. I do not fear the Akatsuki as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new clan!

Kakashi: Your new clan?

Sasuke: Don't make me kill you.

Kakashi: Sasuke, my allegiance is to Konoha, to democracy!

Sasuke: If you're not with me…then you're my enemy!

Kakashi: Only an Akatsuki deals in absolutes. _Even though that, in itself, is an absolute._ I will do what I must.

Sasuke: You will try.

Sasuke jumps far over the gap between the statues. He takes out his Kusanagi and Kakashi takes out the Executioner Blade (Zabuza's sword) (Youtube link - watch?v=4pcSHcCYtaI ). When Sasuke lands, they clash blades over and over. Kakashi swings horizontally, but Sasuke ducks and goes for a kick. Kakashi puts his sword downwards to block the kick. Both run Chidori through their blades and they clash and reflect off each other.

Sasuke: Chidori Nagashi! (Or Chidori Stream)

Kakashi jumps back to avoid Chidori Nagashi's range. Both of them start to clash their blades again. Suddenly, Kakashi disarms Sasuke and his blade sticks in the ground not far from them. Sasuke drop kicks Kakashi, which disarms him as well. Kakashi gets up quickly and avoids a punch from Sasuke. Kakashi punches, which gets blocked.

Kakashi: Flash Kick!

Kakashi flip kicks Sasuke in the face and lands on his feet. Sasuke rushes and does a twist kick. Kakashi blocks and flips Sasuke. Sasuke is able to land on his feet but gets punched to the ground. Kakashi uses force pull to grab his blade and swings down. Sasuke uses force pull on his just in time to block. Sasuke forces Kakashi back and then stands up.

Kakashi: Looks like your Taijutsu isn't up to par yet.

Sasuke: Be quiet!

Kakashi spins once and swings with all the momentum behind it. Sasuke gets blocked but is pushed back a little. They clash blades again a few times and then twirl their swords around aimlessly. After clashing one more time, both take their free hand back and force push against each other. Both grimace, as they struggle to overpower one another. Finally, both of them fly back around ten meters. Sasuke gets up first and jumps towards Kakashi. He swings again in attempt to cut Kakashi, but he is able to dodge in time. Kakashi is now backed up against the edge, leading to the waterfall. Kakashi avoids a slash from Sasuke by backflipping off the edge. He falls all the way down and splashes into the water below. He gets up and stands on the water. Sasuke follows suit and then they stand before each other again.

Kakashi: Let's see how your Ninjutsu has improved.

Kakashi unleashes a gigantic Water Dragon Jutsu, as he had already prepared his hand seals as Sasuke jumped down. Sasuke gets caught in its mouth and swept far away. He gets slammed against the rock that holds up the statue. Sasuke makes a recovery as Kakashi appears in front of him with Shunshin. Sasuke uses Chidori Senbon, which Kakashi is forced to avoid. Sasuke follows up by using Chidori Spear, which pierces Kakashi in the side a little. Kakashi lifts his right arm and unleashes Lightning Style: Beast Running towards Sasuke. Sasuke retracts his Chidori Spear so that he can avoid it. Kakashi guides the Beast Running to follow him. Sasuke eventually counters it with Chidori Nagashi, which dispels it. Kakashi follows up by making a bunch of hand signs quickly.

Kakashi: Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!

The Giant Vortex comes out and again makes Sasuke crash against the rock. As it digs farther into him, he activates the ribcage Susano'o for a moment as his MS is now activated again. He dispels Susano'o as soon as he has repelled the Giant Vortex. Both of them stare at each other's eyes as Genjutsu is activated from Sasuke's side. Suddenly, the Genjutsu breaks as Kakashi's MS is now activated.

Sasuke: You awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan as well?!

Kakashi: That's right.

Sasuke: You should be grateful to the Uchiha! _It seems Genjutsu won't work on him. _

Kakashi starts to form hand seals again. Sasuke immediately activates his imperfect Susano'o and swings its sword at Kakashi. Kakashi jumps back to avoid it. He makes the hand sign for Hidden Mist.

Kakashi: Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!

The Hidden Mist activates.

Sasuke: Ohhhhh…you think darkness is your ally. You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it! Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man and by then it was nothing to me but…

Sasuke grabs with his Susano'o arm, but misses completely.

Sasuke: Crap…

Just then, Sasuke gets pulled underwater from under him. Sasuke cuts Kakashi with Chidori Spear underwater, but it was only a Lightning Clone. Sasuke gets shocked underwater, which makes him yell out with bubbles forming all over. He cancels out the lightning with Chidori Nagashi and resurfaces. As the mist starts to clear, Sasuke activates his full Susano'o. He shoots two arrows at Kakashi, but he uses Kamui to warp both of them away. Sasuke shoots Amaterasu at Kakashi just after, but he uses a water wall to block it and then moves the water out of the way. Both of them are starting to run low on Chakra now. Both of them find a floating log to jump on top of (like Sasuke and Naruto did in their battle here). (Switch music. Youtube link - watch?v=ARfkk3tgvEQ )

Kakashi: I have failed you, Sasuke. I have failed you.

Sasuke: I should have known the Senju were plotting to take over!

Kakashi: Sasuke, Tobi is evil!

Sasuke: From my point of view, Konoha is evil!

Kakashi: Well then you are lost!

They start to float closer to each other.

Sasuke: This is the end for you, my master.

Both of them take out their swords again and start to clash blades again. The logs start to near a sloping ground as they continue clashing over and over. Finally, they clash once more and push against each other. Kakashi notices the ground and backflips to it.

Kakashi: It's over, Sasuke. I have the high ground!

Sasuke: You underestimate my power!

Kakashi: Don't try it.

Both of them throw their blades aside for the time being. Sasuke and Kakashi both activate their signature Jutsu.

Sasuke: Chidori!

Kakashi: Lightning Blade!

Sasuke lurches forward at Kakashi and when he gets close enough, Kakashi also springs forward. Both attacks collide and the chichichichichi sound becomes louder and louder as the tension between the two becomes intense. Finally, the Lightning Blade breaks through Chidori and Sasuke is impaled through the chest. He is driven straight into the ground. *Music Stops*

Kakashi: You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Akatsuki, not join them! Bring balance to the Uchiha! Not leave them in darkness!

Sasuke gasps for air and looks at Kakashi menacingly.

Sasuke: I hate you!

Kakashi: (With a very saddened tone) You were my student, Sasuke! I loved you.

Kakashi shakes his head, picks up his sword with force pull and leaves.

Skip ahead some time, Sasuke now has Hashirama's cells in him to repair the permanent damage that was done to him. He is on an operating table when Tobi approaches him.

Tobi: Lord Taka…can you hear me?

Sasuke: Yes…master. Where is Sakura? Is she safe? Is she all right?

Tobi: It seems in your anger, you killed her.

Sasuke: I…I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it!

Sasuke breaks from his restraints and stands up, breaking all sorts of equipment around him. Finally he lets it all out in one final agonizing cry.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**Fin**


End file.
